La fille de personne
by Katia Nusakan
Summary: À la guerre qui s'achève succèdent de nouveaux conflits. Est-ce donc le destin de l'humanité? (Le titre correspondait au départ aux deux premiers chapitres seulement, et je n'ai pas trouvé de meilleur résumé. Cette fanfic porte sur les séries de 78 et de 84 (et le film L'Arcadia de ma jeunesse).)
1. Chapter 1

**Partie 1 : Miimé**

_-Mais, est-ce que je peux le garder pour toujours? Il représente beaucoup de choses pour vous._

_-C'est justement pour cette raison que je veux que tu le garde. Parce que tu ressembles beaucoup à ma petite sœur Mira, qui n'est plus de ce monde._

_-Merci. Je te promets de pas le perdre. (1)_

…

Quand je l'ai appris, je n'ai pu que pleurer. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver? Nous n'étions pas de la même race, ni toi ni moi n'y croyions, mais nous ne nous étions jamais protégés, et j'en avais la conséquence sous les yeux.

Trois semaines. Pas même un mois. Il serait si facile d'avorter... Mais l'idée, d'abord tentante, est devenue intolérable à mesure que le choc s'atténuait. Tu me parlais si souvent d'adopter, si jamais la guerre finissait un jour, mais à présent avoir une famille avec toi prenait un autre sens. Cette minuscule chose encore insignifiante aillait devenir un enfant, il aillait devenir notre enfant. Il serait nous deux à la fois. Si ça se trouvait, nous avions eu raison, et il était une chance inespérée. Je voulais tant qu'il vive... Rien que la pensée de m'en défaire me rendait malade.

Je te l'ai dit... Mais j'ai attendu. J'ai voulu attendre le bon moment. Jour après jour, semaine après semaine, j'ai patienté, en essayant à chacune de nos rencontres de trouver la façon de te l'avouer. Trop, peut-être. Je me demande parfois ce que cela aurait pu changer, si tu avais su plus tôt.

Il a fallu que je trouve ces documents sur Tokarga.

Cette nuit-là, je me suis échappée de chez-moi pour pouvoir te rejoindre. J'ai filé droit aux casernes des soldats tokargans. J'étais nerveuse, regardant sans cesse derrière moi. J'étais surveillée, confinée à un horaire très précis: quand je n'étais pas en poste, je restais chez moi. Peut-être était-ce pour cette raison que le temps que nous pouvions passer ensembles avait tant de valeur: parce qu'il était rare.

Tu étais là, comme toujours. Mon amour.

-Zoll...

-Qu'il y a-t-il, Mimée? C'est dangereux de venir ici!

Tu m'avais entraînée à l'écart.

-Je sais. Mais...

-Mais quoi?

Je voulais te le dire. Je ne trouvais pas les mots. J'avais sur la conscience la disparition de mon propre peuple, et ma survie. Moi seule avait survécu.

-J'ai intercepté une transmission cryptée top secrète pour le commandant suprême.

Tes confrères s'étaient levés, intrigués.

-Tokarga...

J'avais envie de pleurer. Tu m'avais secouée doucement. Je savais que comme toujours tu ne voulais pas me faire de mal.

-Quoi, Tokarga?

J'avais ravalé mes sanglots.

-Tokarga... Va... Va être détruite bientôt.

Et le silence était tombé comme un couperet.

Tu avais fait quelques recherches, tu avais fini par trouver un vaisseau qui n'appartenait pas aux illumidas. Le Queen Esmeraldas. C'était ton seul espoir d'arriver jusqu'à Tokarga avant... Avant que... Tu voulais revoir Maek et Mira une dernière fois. Tes confrères avaient également une famille.

-Rentre chez toi, Mimée, m'as-tu ordonné, avant votre départ.

-Pourquoi?

La question m'avait échappée, mais j'ai su que tu avais compris.

-Je sais que...

Tu avais détourné le regard, un bref instant, pour chercher tes mots.

-Je t'aime, Mimée, tu le sais, mais nous ne sommes pas de la même race. Si tu peux rester en dehors de tout ça, fais-le. Retourne chez toi, fais semblant de ne rien savoir.

-Il est trop tard, Zoll, avais-je murmuré.

-Tu m'oubliera. Tu finiras par t'en remettre, par aimer quelqu'un d'autre.

Tes mots m'ont tordu le cœur.

-Ce n'est pas ça...

J'ai essayé de rassembler mon courage pour te dire la vérité. Finalement, je me suis contentée d'une autre version.

-J'ai découvert ces documents par hasard. Je n'aurais jamais du... Je ne sais pas si on l'a remarqué.

J'ai été assez convaincante pour que tu choisisses de revenir sur ta décision, même temporairement.

Tes confrères et toi vous êtes présentés à Esmeraldas, capitaine du vaisseau. Albator et Alfred t'ont offert la chance que tu espérais, à travers l'Arcadia, encore inconnu des illumidas.

-Qu'en penses-tu, Zoll? En utilisant leur vaisseau et leurs talents...

-Pas question. Cette affaire concerne les tokargans. C'est nous qui prendrons ce vaisseau.

-Impossible, avait protesté Alfred. Ce vaisseau est une partie de moi-même. Il ne décollera pas sans moi.

Je m'étais interposée.

-Zoll, j'irai à ta place. Laisse Albator et Alfred se rendre sur Tokarga.

J'étais à présent si proche de toi que j'avais l'impression que tu aillais m'embrasser. L'idée m'amusait toujours: tu avais fait quelques tentatives ratées et maladroites au début de notre relation, sans doute l'habitude, avant de t'habituer au fait que je n'avais pas de bouche. En ce moment, pourtant, c'était différent.

-En attendant, veille sur les terriens tout en faisant semblant d'obéir aux illumidas. Ce sont des ennemis tellement puissants... Nous devrons les vaincre de l'intérieur, comme des bactéries...

Je voulais surtout que tu reste en vie.

-Par des moyens détournés. Alors, s'il te plaît...

-Je dois devenir une bactérie sur Terre?!

-Et nous, avait poursuivi Albator, nous serons des bactéries sur Tokarga.

-Zoll, j'embarquerai en tant que représentant des tokargans. Ainsi, tu...

Ton confrère n'avait pas terminé sa phrase.

Tu avais fermé les yeux pour retenir tes larmes, t'étais éloigné.

-Je n'ai été qu'un chien... Suppliant pour la vie de mes compatriotes... Mais un chien au service des illumidas! Nos frères ont tout enduré... Et gardé espoir en des jours meilleurs. Ils ont pliés devant les illumidas en espérant que nous reviendrons les chercher un jour. Quand je ferme les yeux, je vois mon frère et ma sœur, si jeunes, attendant le jour de mon retour, serrant les dents, leurs prières pour que je revienne en vie...

Tu me tournais le dos mais je savais que tu pleurais, au son de ta voix. Alfred s'était mis à pleurer aussi. Tu t'étais retourné, t'étais mis à genoux devant lui.

-Allez sur Tokarga, je vous en supplie!

Il avait cessé de retenir ses larmes.

-Merci, avais-tu dit. Tu es le premier à verser des larmes sur notre triste sort. Merci.

Autour de moi, tes confrères étaient tristes. Même moi, j'ai retenu un sanglot.

Esmeraldas est revenu avec des verres et une bouteille de vin. L'entente était conclue. Je vous ai vu trinquer, Albator et toi, et j'ai souri intérieurement.

Durant la nuit, tu as pourtant essayé de me convaincre de laisser tomber.

-Pourquoi t'es-tu proposée pour y aller? m'as-tu demandé. Tu sais bien à quel point c'est dangereux. Si on te prend...

-C'est trop tard pour faire marche arrière, ai-je répété.

Tu m'avais pris les mains.

-Tu peux encore retourner chez toi. Prétexter que tu voulais sortir et faire à ta guise.

-Zoll...

-Je t'en supplie, avais-tu insisté désespérément. Tu diras que tu ne me connaissais pas. Personne ne saura jamais que...

Tu t'étais tu. Non, personne ne savait pour nous deux, et personne ne devait savoir. Nous n'étions qu'amants, faute de pouvoir nous marier, nous profitions de chaque occasion de nous voir.

-Que tu as à voir dans ce geste, avais-tu complété. Dans le pire des cas, ils sauront que tu a vu ces documents, que tu nous l'a dit, mais ils ne pourront pas t'accuser de plus.

Tu avais raison. Tu croyais avoir raison.

-Tu n'aura qu'à prétendre que tu avais peur, que tu as agis sans réfléchir, que tu est venu me voir parce que tu ne savais pas où aller et non parce que tu ne me connaissais.

Personne ne savait. Personne ne saurait.

-Ils n'auront pas de preuve du contraire. On te surveillera plus étroitement, mais tu seras bien vite laissée tranquille.

Si seulement tu n'étais pas en moi.

-Je suis enceinte, Zoll.

En d'autres circonstances, la nouvelle aurait pu être merveilleuse. Tu m'a regardée, abasourdi, sans comprendre, réalisant peu à peu toutes les implications.

-Tu...

J'aurais presque ri, à un autre moment, peut-être. Toi non plus, alors, tu n'aurais jamais cru que nos nuits d'amour puissent avoir cette conséquence. Pourtant, cette petite étincelle de vie au creux de mon ventre, elle était de toi, c'était toi qui l'avait laissée en moi.

-Oui, ai-je dit. Nous allons être parents.

Lentement, tu as avancé la main, l'a posée sur mon ventre.

-Ce n'est pas encore visible, t'ai-je informé. Ça ne fait que deux mois.

-Deux mois, as-tu répété. Mais... Je...

-Je croyais aussi que c'était impossible. Mais en y repensant, il faillait bien s'y s'attendre. Combien de fois avons-nous fait l'amour sans nous protéger?

-Mimée...

J'ai posé ma main par dessus la tienne.

-Tu comprends, maintenant? Dès qu'on comprendra que je porte ton enfant, on ne me laissera plus jamais en paix.

Peu importe ce que je pourrais dire, cette petite chose le démentirait.

-L'avortement, as-tu suggéré. Ça passerait inaperçu. Le fœtus n'existerait plus au moment où quelqu'un réaliserait qu'il s'agit de toi.

Je me suis relevée rapidement.

-Laisse tomber! ai-je lancé sèchement. Je pensais que tu serais plus compréhensif. Il s'agit de _ton_ enfant, Zoll. Ton fils.

Tu m'a regardée, je me suis détournée. Je t'ai entendu te lever et me rejoindre à grands pas. Tu m'a enlacée, j'ai senti ton odeur, ai eu envie de me perdre dans tes bras encore une fois- pour la dernière fois, je le pressentais mais refusais d'y penser.

Tu t'es mis à me caresser les cheveux, avec des gestes presque frénétiques, preuve du désir qui t'habitait tout comme moi. Tu en étais conscient, moi aussi.

-Pardonne-moi, Mimée, as-tu murmuré. Je t'aime, je ne voulais pas... Mais il n'est pas encore né, et tu m'importes plus. Si tu le portes jusqu'à terme, qu'adviendra-t-il de vous deux?

-Je trouverais une solution.

-Laquelle?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Mimée... Ça n'a pas de sens.

-Pour moi, si.

Tu m'avais regardée, vu à quel point j'étais sérieuse.

-Si tout se passe bien, m'avais-tu promis, nous trouverons ensembles. Et s'il se passe quoi que ce soit...

-Tu vivras! Tu dois vivre!

Tu avais fermé les yeux.

-Je voudrais sincèrement que tout se passe comme prévu. Mais nous sommes en guerre, Mimée. Nous devons nous attendre à tout. S'il m'arrive quelque chose... Promets-moi, qu'après la naissance de notre enfant, tu iras vivre en sécurité, loin des illumidas. Et... Puisque tu vas sur Tokarga... Je voudrais que tu retrouve Maek et Mira, qu'ils restent avec toi. Promets-le moi.

-Je te le promets, ai-je dit, ébranlée, sans trop y croire- je t'avais bien fait jurer d'être prudent.

Au cœur de la nuit, loin de tout, nous nous sommes aimés une dernière fois. Quand nous nous sommes quittés, après notre étreinte, j'ai su que cette fois-ci était différente. Je t'ai observé t'éloigner avec tes confrères, non en pensant à la prochaine fois, mais en comprenant qu'il n'y en aurait pas d'autres.

Tu es mort à peine quelques heures plus tard.

Je n'ai jamais pu retrouver ton frère. Quand à ta sœur, elle est morte sous mes yeux. Elle a été enterrée près de toi. Au grand final, je suis repartie sur l'Arcadia, sans retour en arrière, mais je n'ai jamais été seule. Eux aussi me traitaient avec respect.

J'ai accouché six mois plus tard à bord de l'Arcadia où j'étais restée, entourée de ceux que je considérais désormais comme une famille. C'était elle, finalement. Elle. Une petite fille. Je m'attendais à un fils, mais je n'ai pas été déçue.

Après l'avoir vue, Albator m'a regardée étrangement, et j'ai compris qu'il s'attendait à ce que l'enfant soit un alozarian comme moi. Née prématurément, elle ne mesurait que trente-sept centimètres (quoique au fond, je n'en savais rien- je n'avais que treize ans lorsque Alozar a été détruite, soit environ cinquante années terriennes. Je connaissais à peine la vie. On me l'a enseignée, à la façon des illumidas, pas comme il aurait du l'être.). Elle avait sur la tête un duvet blond qui laissait deviner qu'elle aurait mes cheveux, à moins que ce ne soit ceux de sa tante. Sa peau était beige, ses yeux encore clos, et elle avait une bouche.

-Qui...?

Un mot à peine, bien suffisant pour contenir toutes ses questions.

Je n'ai pas voulu répondre. Seuls Marie et Isser ont su.

Je suis restée sur l'Arcadia, mais j'ai tenu la promesse que je t'ai fait quand à notre fille, qui a quitté le navire sur le premier territoire neutre avec son oncle et sa sœur. C'était le meilleur moyen de la dissocier de moi: lui donner un autre nom, une autre race, une identité complètement différente. J'ai tourné le dos à mes filles, peut-être à jamais. J'ai embrassé une dernière fois les deux personnes que j'aimais désormais le plus au monde, et j'ai tourné les talons.

Peu importait que j'ai le cœur brisé encore une fois.

(1) Dialogue de la VF entre Miimé et Lydia, dans l'épisode 9 d'Albator 84. Dans la VO, Mira est la sœur de l'homme qu'elle a aimé, tandis qu'en français elle est évoquée comme étant sa propre sœur.


	2. Chapter 2

**Partie 2 : Aymara**

-Vous écoutez la voix de la Libre Arcadia. Rendez-vous tous dans le désert. Apportez des fleurs.

Elle avait l'habitude d'entendre la voix de cette femme que les terriens appelaient la Rose. Son père ainsi que son supérieur l'écoutaient souvent: la Rose était une rebelle. Une traîtresse. Mais elle aimait cette voix.

-C'est un rendez-vous pour l'espoir, avait répété la Rose. Apportez des fleurs.

Zeda et Murrigson y étaient allés, ainsi que Triter. Évidemment. La Rose était la femme d'Harlock, un autre traître. Si elle lui demandait de venir, alors, Harlock viendrait.

C'était vrai.

Cachée parmi les terriens, elle avait observé la scène, tellement triste. Harlock avait déposé le corps d'une enfant, une petite fille, sur la tombe de Zoll, l'ancien commandant tokargan. Ça lui avait donné la nausée: c'était sa race qui avait exterminé celle de Tokarga.

Un homme lui avait tapoté le dos avec sollicitude. Le premier geste d'affection auquel elle avait eu droit.

-Ça va aller, petite, avait-il murmuré, croyant sans doute avoir affaire à une terrienne. Nous nous en sortirons. Tant qu'il existera des gens comme Albator, nous nous en sortirons.

C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait l'appellation: Albator. Les terriens avaient renommés Harlock comme ils l'avaient fait avec sa femme, faisant de lui un symbole. Une légende.

-La Terre a décidé de préserver ses relations de collaboration avec les illumidas, avait annoncé Triter d'une voix forte, afin que tout le monde l'entende. Bien sûr, il reste quelques imbéciles parlant de révolte, mais ils seront bientôt exterminés. À partir de maintenant, je désire rétablir la paix. La Terre considère les agitateurs de votre genre comme indésirables. C'est pourquoi, le gouvernement vous condamne ici et maintenant à l'exil définitif!

Elle avait compris à ce moment pourquoi Zeda traitait le ministre de pantin. Ce n'était pas un homme mauvais, mais il voulait tant la survie de son peuple qu'il ne comprenait même pas ce qu'il faisait à long terme.

-Soit, avait concédé Albator. Si l'on nous exile, nous partirons!

-S'accrocher à la Terre pour devenir des esclaves, ce n'est pas une vie, avait approuvé Esméraldas.

Elle portait dans ses bras une autre femme, mal en point.

-Je n'oublierais pas ta brutalité, Murrigson! lui avait lancé Esméraldas. Tu nous as tiré dessus, Maya et moi.

Brutalité. Le mot avait résonné dans sa tête, tandis qu'elle portait la main à son visage, caché sous sa capuche. Son père avait reculé, et elle avait souri, heureuse que lui aussi éprouve la peur.

-Triter! Tu as abattu Zoll dans le dos, je n'oublierai pas ce forfait. Vous deux, vous n'avez aucun respect pour la vie des individus... Vous serez punis pour votre cruauté.

Elle avait espéré que ce jour arrive vite.

L'autre femme, blonde, s'était mise à parler. Elle avait compris qu'il s'agissait de la Rose: elle s'appelait Maya. Un joli nom.

-J'aurais voulu continuer à chanter avec vous... Mais... Je... Ne peux plus... Pardonnez-moi...

Maya, la Rose, était morte dans les bras d'Albator. Le spectacle était si doux, si tendre, mais si triste. Ils avaient échangé des murmures, des sourires, puis elle avait fermé les yeux, et il avait crié sa douleur.

-L'âme de Maya, qui nous exhortait tous à croire en des jours meilleurs, nous a quitté, avait commencé Oyama, s'adressant aux terriens. Le gouvernement nous a condamné à l'exil éternel. Qu'allez-vous faire, vous tous qui avez entamé le chemin tracé par Tokarga? Au moins, souvenez-vous des paroles de Maya!

-Si la Terre ne veut plus de nous, nous partirons, avait affirmé Albator.

Il avait déposé le corps de Maya dans les bras de Miimé, puis s'était tourné vers la foule.

-Y en a-t-il parmi vous qui souhaitent rallier ce pavillon? avait-il demandé à la ronde. Ils seront les bienvenus à bord!

Elle s'était avancé, suivant deux hommes, s'était rangée derrière eux.

-Jurez-vous sur ce drapeau de toujours lutter selon vos convictions? leur avait demandé Albator.

Elle avait répondu oui. Même s'il les avait prévenu qu'il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière. Il n'y en avait déjà plus pour elle. D'autres hommes les avaient rejoints. Ils s'étaient dirigés vers la porte ouverte, l'ouverture du vaisseau. Elle était entre dehors et dedans quand Zeda avait daigné descendre de son chasseur.

-Attendez, Harlock! Mon honneur est également en jeu... Si vous voulez quitter la Terre, vous devrez m'affronter!

-Un duel? avait proposé Albator.

-Oui, avait acquiescé Zeda. Laissez-moi le soin de choisir le lieu de la rencontre. Ce sera un duel dans les règles, comme dans le bon vieux temps. J'interdirai à quiconque d'interférer.

Albator avait accepté. Murrigson ne l'avait pas entendu de cette oreille. Il avait pointé son arme sur Albator... Mais il n'avait pas tiré.

Elle avait éclaté de rire. Il avait peur! Son père avait peur! Miimé l'avait regardé, l'air impénétrable comme toujours, ce qui avait coupé court à sa bonne humeur.

Murrigson était mort sous ses yeux. Elle n'avait pas ressenti la moindre tristesse. Rien.

Elle avait été soulagée de voir Albator gagner le duel contre Zeda. Albator leur avait demandé, le lendemain, ce qu'ils voulaient ou pouvaient faire à bord. Elle était fatiguée: elle avait dormi dans un coin, incapable de se repérer et ne sentant pas la force de demander à quelqu'un au risque de se dévoiler. Elle ne comprenait que maintenant l'énormité de son geste: elle était l'ennemi. Bizarrement, il l'avait oubliée. Les autres étaient tous partis: il ne restait à présent qu'Alfred, Miimé, et Albator, avec elle.

-Qui es-tu? lui avait demandé Miimé avec une certaine douceur.

-Je...

Elle avait songé à mentir, en vain. Elle n'avait jamais été une bonne menteuse.

-Je suis... J'étais la fille de Tashin Murrigson.

-Retire ta capuche, avait ordonné le capitaine.

Et elle avait obéi, parce qu'il le faillait.

Il n'avait eu aucune réaction, tout comme Miimé. Alfred, lui, avait tressailli en la regardant. Elle avait cru que c'était à cause de sa couleur. Elle avait cru que c'était fini.

-Qui t'a fait ça? avait-il demandé, une note de rage dans la voix qui n'était pas dirigée contre elle.

Ébahie, il lui avait fallu un moment pour comprendre.

Au lieu de s'asseoir, pour se mettre à sa hauteur, Albator s'était accroupi. Elle avait alors vu distinctement la cicatrice qu'il avait au visage, semblable aux siennes.

-Je viens de tuer ton père, lui avait-il rappelé d'une voix curieusement douce.

-Je sais, capitaine.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas?

-Vous m'avez rendu service.

-C'est ton père qui t'a fait ça? avait compris Alfred d'un air horrifié. Bon dieu, quel genre de personne est capable de battre ses propres enfants?!

Ses paroles, même coléreuses, lui avaient fait du bien. Comme si elle comprenait enfin, que ce n'était pas sa faute. Que même si elle l'avait énervé, ce jour-là, il n'aurait jamais du lever la main sur elle.

-Comment t'appelle-tu? reprit Albator.

Elle avait hésité. Son nom... Non. Il resterait sur Terre, loin de la nouvelle elle. Ils l'avaient appelée Marie, momentanément, en attendant qu'elle s'en trouve un autre: c'était apparemment un nom très répandu parmi les terriennes. Marie fut surprise d'être aussi bien acceptée par l'équipage. Peu importait sa couleur de peau, elle n'était que Marie, une adolescente qui avait fui son père, et même si on lui demandait un coup de main de temps à autre, on la laissait souvent faire ce qu'elle voulait. Après tout, elle aussi avait fui la Terre et les illumidas. Elle se rapprocha particulièrement de Miimé, même si celle-ci était souvent avec les six survivants tokargans dont Marie n'arrivait pas à approcher.

-Les illumidas ont entrepris de détruire l'histoire de la Terre, lui expliqua un jour sa nouvelle amie. J'aime bien l'idée que tu portes un prénom qui reflète le passé de là d'où tu viens.

Marie rit simplement, ayant désormais l'habitude des réflexions parfois particulières de son amie. Elle fit quelques recherches sur ce prénom très vieux et ce qu'elle put trouver la conforta d'autant plus dans son intention de le garder.

-Cela ressemble un peu à Maya, fit remarquer Miimé sur la même lancée. Tu savais que les mayas étaient un peuple, il y a bien longtemps?

-Maya? La Rose?

-Oui. La Rose.

-J'aimais bien l'entendre chanter. Ça me manque.

-À moi aussi. Je l'écoutais en secret et je m'imaginais retrouver une autre vie.

-Qu'auriez-vous demandé, vous, à la vie?

-Ma famille, répondit Miimé après une courte hésitation. Si cette guerre n'aurait jamais existé, mes parents ne seraient jamais morts. Dans d'autres circonstances, l'homme que j'aimais serait encore vivant. Nous serions peut-être mariés, ou pas, mais l'important serait que nous soyons ensembles.

Elle posa sa main sur son ventre.

-Cet enfant n'aurait pas à naître coupé du monde, ajouta-t-elle. Autrement, il aurait pu être un cadeau plutôt qu'un accident.

-Mais vous l'aimez quand même.

-Bien sûr que je l'aime! C'est mon fils, c'est l'enfant de Zoll, que j'aimerai toujours.

À cet instant, Miimé rayonnait. Il était parfois dur de savoir ce qu'elle ressentait, mais elle semblait si heureuse.

L'enfant naquit un peu plus de quatre mois plus tard. Plus la grossesse de Miimé avançait, plus Albator la ménageait. Ses attentions faisaient douter Marie. Miimé n'avait-elle pas dit que l'enfant était de Zoll?

-Il est tout petit, constata Marie à sa naissance.

-Elle, corrigea Miimé.

-Je croyais que c'était un garçon.

Miimé porta un doigt à son menton, là où aurait du se trouver des lèvres. Sa fille, elle, en avait.

-Moi aussi. Mais chut, il ne faut pas qu'elle l'entende. Ma petite Lorelei pourrait se sentir mal.

-C'est son nom? Lorelei?

-Oui. Tu veux la prendre?

Sans même attendre sa réponse, Miimé lui déposa Lorelei dans les bras. Ses mouvements étaient hésitants, de crainte de lui faire mal- de la tête aux orteils, la taille de Lorelei ne dépassait pas celle de son avant-bras et elle était très maigre. Lorelei s'étira, donnant à Marie un coup qui avait l'allure d'une caresse, et bailla. De petits gestes qui rassurèrent Marie : au delà de son apparence, Lorelei semblait normale et en santé.

-Elle est encore toute jeune. Vous ne devriez pas la garder avec vous? Pour qu'elle s'habitue à votre présence?

Miimé détourna la tête avec ce qui ressemblait à de la tristesse.

-Je ne garderai pas Lorelei très longtemps.

-Quoi? Mais...

Miimé ne voulait pas que son enfant grandisse sur l'Arcadia, pas à bord d'un vaisseau pirate. Elle insista sur la guerre qui faisait rage et sur la chance qu'elle pouvait lui offrir de connaître une vie ''normale'' dans un monde encore épargné, ainsi que celle que pourrait retrouver Marie.

-Je veux que tu l'accompagnes, expliqua posément l'extraterrestre.

-Moi?

-Oui. Tu n'as que quinze ans, Marie. Tu en avais quatorze, lors de ton arrivée. Veux-tu vraiment passer le reste de ta vie ici?

Oui, elle était jeune, mais elle était pleinement consciente de ce qu'elle faisait en embarquant, et si l'idée de ne jamais quitter l'Arcadia était vertigineuse, c'était sa maison, maintenant.

-Je t'offre la chance de repartir. Tu ne retourneras pas sur Terre, mais j'espère que tu t'y plairas. Tu aura un autre nom, une autre famille.

-Vous avez tout prévu, souffla Marie.

Elle se sentait mal. Elle... Elle avait l'impression d'avoir été trompée. Les hommes et les femmes de l'équipage de l'Arcadia avaient été les premiers à lui faire confiance, elle ne voulait pas les quitter. Et Miimé était la plus grande amie qu'elle ai eue de sa vie.

-Vous êtes-vous... Servie de moi... Pour elle?

-Non! Non, Marie, jamais je n'aurais fait ça. Je vous aime. Toutes les deux.

-Pourtant, vous vous débarrassez de nous.

Marie préféra partir avant d'entendre la suite. Il ne restait au trajet que deux jours, pourtant ils parurent bien longs à la jeune fille. Elle n'apprit qu'à l'atterrissage qui viendrait également : le vieil homme de Tokarga. Ses confrères resteraient, poursuivraient leur combat jusqu'à la fin, mais lui s'estimait plus utile ailleurs. Marie osa le regarder dans les yeux pour la première fois. Ils ne contenaient aucune animosité, aucune haine. Était-ce donc cela dont elle avait eu peur tout ce temps?

-Quel est votre nom? osa-t-elle demander.

Il rit de bon cœur, aucunement insulté.

-Isser, petite. Luit Isser.

Et à la réflexion, son destin ne semblait plus si terrible.

Avant son départ, Miimé la serra dans ses bras une première et une dernière fois. Jamais une femme ne s'était donné la peine auparavant, jamais personne ne lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait.

-Tu es la seule à savoir qui est réellement Lorelei, lui confia-t-elle ensuite. Je veux que tu t'en souviennes... Que tu lui racontes, lorsqu'elle sera assez grande, d'où elle vient, d'où vous venez toutes les deux. N'oublie jamais, Marie.

Elle recula rapidement, laissant à Marie sa petite fille. Elle eut cependant le temps d'apercevoir les joues baignées de larmes de Miimé.

Alors elle comprit que ce n'avait jamais été un choix.

Elle quitta l'Arcadia en ne laissant que quelques souvenirs et une fleur de papier sur le bureau du capitaine, comme Maya l'avait autrefois demandé (ça semblait horriblement cliché, mais tant qu'à jamais ne les revoir, elle avait osé).

Au fil des années, elle vit Lorelei grandir sous la garde de leur tuteur. Elle-même devint adulte, sous le nom de Marie Isser. Les cicatrices qu'elle avait au visage s'estompèrent peu à peu, sans jamais disparaître complètement, un peu comme son passé. Si elle et Lorelei devinrent les filles de Luit, Marie ne put jamais oublier cette vie d'avant. Et elle tint sa promesse à son amie, en racontant à sa sœur son histoire.


	3. Chapter 3

**Partie 3 : Albator**

La deuxième femme que j'ai pu aimer s'appelait Miranda Edwards.

Je l'ai rencontrée deux ans après la reddition de la Terre en l'an 63. Pour elle, j'étais un héros, celui qui les sauverait tous des illumidas. Elle ne me voyait qu'à travers les récits qui circulaient déjà sur moi à cette époque. J'aurais du la détromper… Lui montrer que j'étais humain, pas cet être presque surnaturel qu'elle imaginait. Mais encore souffrant de la mort de Maya, je n'ai rien fait.

Elle n'a pas survécu très longtemps: tout comme Maya, Miranda est morte parmi les centaines de victimes anonymes de cette guerre, à peine un an plus tard. Que devais-je faire de _lui_, ce petit bout, à la fois elle et moi, qui réclamait sa mère en hurlant? Pouvais-je avoir un enfant? Voulais-je avoir un enfant maintenant, au milieu de la guerre?

J'ai pris ma décision avant de pouvoir la regretter. À la première escale, sur une colonie en devenir, j'ai rencontré une femme. Carla Yates était la seule de toute son équipe de scientifiques à ne pas reculer devant moi. C'est à elle que j'ai laissé mon fils, qui déjà ne serait plus jamais le mien.

-Comment s'appelle-t-il? m'avait-elle demandé bien assez fort pour que je puisse l'entendre même si je m'éloignais déjà.

-Ça n'a pas d'importance, avais-je répondu, criant sous le vent qui soufflait.

Mais pour moi, il a toujours été Franz Harlock. Un nom que je garderais pour moi, dorénavant.

…

La quatrième femme, la dernière, s'appelait Clio. Tout comme Miranda, je ne lui ai jamais dit que je l'aimais, mais elle se contentait de ma présence. Elle est la seule à être restée, après cette énième bataille. Elle était ma compagne depuis si longtemps, bien plus longtemps que tous les autres, que lui demander aurait été insensé.

-Où allons-nous, Albator?

La caravane était partie. Quelques navires s'attardaient encore. Quelques-uns iraient plus tard s'établir dans le système solaire ou dans les environs, fonder des colonies sur les planètes agricoles délaissées par l'humanité. Quoi qu'il en était, ils ne représentaient pas une menace.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée.

Ses pas étaient légers et sa voix douce. Sa main s'est posée sur son épaule, et je savais que comme moi, elle pensait à ce qu'exactement j'aillais laisser sur Terre.

-As-tu des regrets?

-Est-ce important?

Elle ne protesterait pas. Fâchée ou pas, elle ne dirait rien. Pas contre moi.

-Ne penses-tu jamais à eux?

-Bien sûr que si.

Johnny et Lydia avaient trouvé une famille des années auparavant, et de ce que j'en savais, Lorelei avait une sœur et un oncle pour veiller sur elle. Stellie était maintenant en sécurité sur Terre, tout comme Ramis.

Je ne saurai jamais, sans doute, mais il était presque adulte et ne s'était jamais douté de rien. Je ne pouvais pas lui imposer mon héritage si mon doute s'était avéré exact.

-Reviendrons-nous?

-J'en doute.

À l'époque, je le pensais vraiment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Partie 4 : Primavera**

Je crois encore aujourd'hui que nous n'étions déjà plus terriennes quand nous sommes parties- quand nous avons été forcées de partir. C'était logique. La guerre s'achevait à peine et les esprits étaient à cran. Nous n'étions pas différentes de l'ennemi. Mais je ne le pardonnais pas. Je n'étais pas différente de celle que j'étais, avant.

Johan a pris la nouvelle mieux que je ne l'aurais jamais fait. Il m'expliqua de long en large pourquoi, selon lui, c'était une chance de recommencer, loin d'ici, sur de meilleures bases.

-J'ai mal à la tête, répliquai-je, une fois. Épargne-moi ton discours.

-Tu es de mauvaise humeur, constata Johan, le plus naturellement du monde.

Je contemplai l'appartement désormais vide. Notre situation n'était pas si mal, comparée à celle de d'autres: quand les subventions destinées à l'éducation d'un enfant avaient cessé à ma majorité, une mystérieuse donatrice anonyme avait pris le relais. Évidemment, ces chèques avaient cessés quelques mois plus tôt.

-Je suis sincère, insista-t-il.

-Et quand je dis que j'ai la migraine, c'est vrai aussi.

-Ce sera différent.

-Évidemment que ça le sera. Mais de là à dire que ce sera mieux, c'est une autre histoire.

Il se tut un bref instant, regardant l'appartement semblable à des milliers d'autres. Quelques-unes auraient les moyens de partir plus loin, mais la grande majorité d'entre nous resterait dans le système solaire, n'héritant que ce que la Terre nous laissait.

-Peut-être, concéda-t-il finalement. Mais c'est mieux que de passer toute une vie entre les même quatre murs.

-Pour se retrouver entre d'autres mêmes quatre murs?

Il secoua la tête.

-Ce sont des planètes agricoles, Prim. Ce ne sera pas ainsi, ils ne vont pas sacrifier leurs cultures... Ce sera peut-être difficile au départ, mais nous nous y ferons.

Il avait raison. Évidemment qu'il avait raison, mais je peinais à l'admettre. Il faillait tout quitter, tout recommencer... Johan avait raison, c'était une chance, et de toute façon cet endroit n'était plus une maison. Pas pour moi dont les cheveux verts trahissaient les origines. Pas pour lui qui ne pouvait abandonner la fille de sa femme.

Johan et moi avons été parmi les derniers de la vague d'émigrantes à quitter la Terre. Nous avons refermé la porte et nous sommes partis. Quelques pères accompagnaient leurs filles, mais l'écrasante majorité d'entre elles étaient seules. J'ai vite appris à détourner le regard. Difficile de prendre soin des autres alors qu'on ne pensait soi-même qu'à survivre. Du reste, elles s'en sont relativement bien tirées. Hormis certaines dont les larmes ne tarissaient pas, elles se réunissaient en bandes, en nouvelles familles, et cela me faisait sourire autant que me donner envie de pleurer. Si ceux qui nous chassaient avaient pu assister à ce spectacle... Nous étions encore tellement, instinctivement, humaines.

C'était tellement absurde.

…

Ce monde était grand. C'était vrai. Quelques appartements avaient été aménagés à la va-vite dans les bâtiments déjà existants. Johan a trouvé pour nous deux une place sur une des fermes, sans chercher à négocier l'offre. Elle était déjà bien assez généreuse. Nous n'y connaissions peut-être rien, mais l'idée d'une terre à cultiver, d'un emploi et de revenus était une chance inouïe. Nous ne l'aurions pas eu, sur Terre.

-Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, m'a dit l'un de nos ''colocataires'' lorsque nous nous sommes installés.

Il était brun, basané, des oreilles de chat et des yeux bleus striés. Il devait avoir environ mon âge, début vingtaine- c'était parfois difficile à estimer, mais hormis ses caractéristiques félines, il semblait très humain.

-La vie ici est plus difficile qu'il ne semble.

-Je suis plus forte que j'en ai l'air.

Il a ri. Il avait un drôle de rire, un peu aigu mais qui restait agréable à l'oreille.

-Je n'en doute pas.

-Je m'appelle Prim, me suis-je présentée.

-Selde. Tu es une changeling?

Le mot me faisait grincer des dents, d'habitude, mais dans sa bouche il était dénué de toute rancune.

-Oui. Comment l'as-tu su? ai-je demandé avant de me le reprocher.

Il devait avoir compris, forcément. Peut-être à cause de mon accent ou parce que mon apparence différait.

-Parce que tu me parles comme si j'étais ton égal.

-Pourquoi ne serions-nous pas égaux?

Il a pointé ses oreilles de chat.

-J'étais de la cohorte, a-t-il simplement dit.

Je n'ai rien pu répondre quand j'ai compris. Il avait vécu exactement la même chose que moi, une vie entière en ayant été laissé pour compte. Et il plaçait ses espoirs en cette vie-là, qui serait peut-être mieux.

-Quels sont les autres? ai-je demandé.

-Avec la tienne et la mienne, nous sommes quatre familles.

-Tu as une famille nombreuse?

Il a ri tout doucement, me regardant de ses yeux si beaux.

-Je n'ai qu'une fille : elle s'appelle Morena. Elle va avoir neuf ans bientôt.

Neuf ans? Il semblait si jeune.

-Personne d'autre? Pas de sœur ou de femme?

La dernière partie m'avait échappée. J'étais là assez longtemps pour savoir que leur société était matriarcale et que les hommes dépendaient d'une femme, souvent d'une mère, d'une sœur ou d'une épouse. Son rire était plus franc, cette fois.

-Non, personne. Mais il y a ici une mère d'adoption qui veille sur nous toutes. (1)

Les habitants étaient pour la plupart des ''esclaves'', de races variées, mais cette femme était une vraie sylvidre. Son nom était Candra et elle était seule avec un enfant mâle, ce qui pouvait expliquer pourquoi elle n'avait pas suivi les survivantes. À mes yeux, elle ressemblait à toutes les autres, mais elle souriait beaucoup. Lorsqu'elle m'a vue, elle m'a tout d'abord examinée avant de me demander mon nom. Elle regardait mes cheveux blonds. Les gens- les terriens surtout- imaginaient toujours les sylvidres et les changelings comme ayant des chevelures brunes ou bleues, mais il existait aussi beaucoup de nuances de roux et de rouge, et même quelques blonds-verts comme les miens. Un mythe prétend même qu'il existe des dorés et des châtains, mais je n'en ai jamais vu.

-Primavera Ridwan.

-Primavera, a-t-elle répété avec amusement. Et ton père est…

-Johan Benjamin.

Elle a eu la délicatesse de ne pas relever nos noms différents, comme les gens le faisaient souvent.

-C'est ta mère qui t'a nommée, n'est-ce pas, Prim?

Je n'avais pas mentionné ce surnom.

-Oui, comment savez-vous?

-''Primavera'' est un nom latin, a-t-elle expliqué avec un joli sourire. Le primevère est probablement le symbole de ta lignée.

Elle a porté un regard résolument aimant vers celui de son fils.

-Il en est de même pour Réséda.

Puis elle a relevé la tête.

-Mais Johan est aussi un joli nom. Très vieux. Vous le saviez?

Avec un temps de retard, j'ai réalisé qu'elle était en train de le draguer. Il ne me prêtait plus aucune attention, je me suis donc reportée sur Selde. Ce dernier a secoué la tête, ne semblant pas surpris.

-Je vais présenter à Prim le reste de nos familles, a-t-il dit à sa "mère".

Celle-ci a acquiescé avant de me sourire. J'ai cru comprendre pourquoi elle plaisait à Johan- si elle lui plaisait; elle était belle, mais pas que. Elle n'avait rien de la froideur de ses sœurs, elle avait seulement l'air douce.

-D'accord.

-À tout à l'heure, m'a dit Johan, un peu distrait.

Et Selde m'a entrainée à l'extérieur.

-Est-elle toujours ainsi? ai-je demandé une fois la porte fermée.

Il s'est engagé sur un petit chemin de terre. Je n'avais pas vu la moindre route bétonnée sur cette planète, tout simplement parce qu'il n'y en avait pas besoin. Les transports étaient principalement aériens. Devant nous s'étalaient les champs, un vrai paysage de carte postale, beau et paisible. J'apprendrais plus tard que cet endroit ne ressemblait en rien à leur- mon- monde d'origine, à ses villes qui ressemblaient à des forêts à l'oeil humain, mais pour moi, la changeling, la nature ressemblait à ça.

-Tu parles de ton père…? Non. C'est le premier à arriver ici qu'elle apprécie de cette façon.

Il a jeté un regard en arrière.

-Je devine ce que tu penses, a-t-il poursuivi. Mais nous sommes peu nombreuses, ici. Candra a perdu l'autre mère de son fils et elle cherche un deuxième parent, pour lui.

J'ai repensé à Candra, son fils dans les bras, me demandant à quel point il serait bizarre d'avoir cette femme comme mère et ce garçon comme frère. Je n'avais eu ni l'un ni l'autre. Jetant un regard à Selde, j'ai remarqué à cet instant qu'il commençait à rougir- et ai compris.

-Je ne suis pas prête à quoi que ce soit, ai-je rapidement dit, espérant me défiler.

-Je sais, a-t-il répliqué, tout aussi nerveux. Mais je… Je sais que nous ne nous connaissons pas encore, et je n'ai pas le droit de te forcer à quoi que ce soit… Mais nous devons avoir le même âge, et tu… me plais bien.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il venait de me dire, et pourtant je suis restée muette. Que devais-je répondre à ça? Il me regardait, un certain espoir dans les yeux- sans doute était-ce plus important pour lui que pour moi- qui s'amenuisa progressivement lorsqu'il comprit que je ne répondrais pas.

-Je suis désolé.

-Non, non, ne t'excuse pas. Ce n'est pas que tu me ne plais pas… Mais c'est trop subit, tu comprends?

Il acquiesça lentement, l'espoir en partie revenu.

-Tu y réfléchiras?

J'ai souri.

-Commence par me présenter ta fille.

Selde a souri à son tour. Il ventait et nous marchions le long du chemin tandis qu'il me nommait un par un les bâtiments par le nom de la famille qui y vivait: maison Erken, celle de Candra, maison Isser, puis maison Trannel, la sienne. Peu importait comment il me présentait, Morena serait ravie de me rencontrer, a-t-il affirmé.

Il est encore aujourd'hui étrange de dire à quel point la vie semblait soudainement douce.

…

Le mariage de Johan et de Candra a eu lieu au début de la nouvelle saison. Le mien, un peu plus tard.

_(1) Selde (et plusieurs autres), ayant grandi parmi des sylvidres, genre ses paroles au féminin plutôt qu'au masculin lorsqu'il parle d'un groupe._


	5. Chapter 5

**Partie 5 : Anna**

Pour la énième fois, Anna se fit la réflexion que la ville était étrange. Selon sa propre définition, ce n'était pas une ville: la place ne ressemblait en rien aux métropoles terriennes, et, lorsqu'on se renseignait, on constatait qu'elle ressemblait étrangement aux modèles sylvidres d'autrefois, du temps de la planète-mère. Quelque chose d'archaïque et d'organisé à la fois. Anna aurait plutôt dit "communauté" pour la décrire. C'était un endroit créé à la va-vite- et en perpétuelle construction- pour correspondre aux besoins d'une population sans cesse grandissante et _très_ différente de ce qu'elle était deux ans plus tôt.

Quoi qu'il en était, Anna était persuadée que cela ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

-_Tu exagères,_ disait Angie dès qu'elles abordaient le sujet.

D'une certaine manière, Anna admirait l'optimisme de sa cadette, mais elle avait aussi l'impression que cela relevait de la naïveté. Angelica avait douze ans mais elle paraissait facilement quelques années de plus- et quelquefois, Anna se prenait à penser qu'elle semblait plus jeune. Elle ne savait pas si c'était vrai ou si elle s'imaginait des choses. _Cela pouvait-il être de sa faute…?_ Angie avait tout juste dix ans quand elle avait quitté la Terre de force, sans plus personne sinon Anna, et celle-ci ne croyait pas avoir été la meilleure, pour l'élever ou pour l'aider.

-_L'histoire a prouvé que nous- toutes races confondues- ne sommes pas prêts à cohabiter._

Parfois, Angie arguait qu'il y avait des exceptions, mais ça ne servait généralement à rien. La discussion était stérile. Mais la dernière fois, Angie- peut-être lassée du cynisme de sa sœur- lui avait posé une question intéressante:

-_Que signifie être une "changeling"? Te considères-tu comme humaine ou comme sylvidre?_

…

Anna l'avait déjà vu quelques fois, toujours près de Felicia Nsi ou de sa sœur-frère, Luna, à lequel il ressemblait d'ailleurs. Mais il semblait humain. Et peu importe son âge réel, il était jeune, à peine adulte.

-Comment t'appelles-tu? l'apostropha Anna.

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas.

-Tu es le compagnon de Felicia, c'est bien ça?

-Nous ne sommes pas mariés, répliqua-t-il aussitôt.

Ah, il était orgueilleux. Elle sourit. Elle avait vu la petite Avi à plusieurs reprises. Felicia voulait un enfant blond ou châtain comme l'était Luna, et elle avait trouvé un homme qui convenait. Ou un adolescent, elle ne savait pas précisément. Ça ne devait même pas lui importer, se dit Anna avec une pointe de regret. Elle avait eu une fille, le reste était sans importance.

-Je le savais. Si vous aviez été mariés, tu ne serais pas ici. As-tu seulement quelque part où aller?

Il garda le silence, encore.

-Je cherche une colocataire, dit-elle ensuite, dans une tentative de l'amadouer.

Le peuple sylvidre avait la prétention de ne pas abandonner les siennes- peu importait comment et _si_ cette idée était appliquée dans la réalité. Anna n'aimait pas y penser. Elle avait seulement envie de l'aider. Il méritait mieux.

-Et toi, comment t'appelles-tu?

-Lisanna Erden…

Anna était plutôt fière de ce nom. Lisanna était assez rare sur Terre, et Erden non plus ne sonnait pas tout à fait terrien.

-Mais tu peux m'appeler Anna. Et toi?

-Ramis Valente.

D'accord. Elle n'avait jamais entendu le prénom de Ramis nulle part, mais Valente était clairement un nom humain.

-Comment es-tu arrivé ici? Tu as une sœur, une demi-sœur changeling?

Il sourit. Il ne semblait pas heureux, et bizarrement, Anna eut une impression de déjà-vu.

-Non. Je ne voulais juste pas rester, dit-il, sous-entendant _sur la Terre_. Je... J'avais besoin de partir.

Il était bizarre, se dit Anna. Bien sûr que les humains se considéraient eux aussi des victimes de la guerre- non qu'ils n'avaient pas souffert, se corrigea-t-elle ensuite- mais elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il faisait ici sans avoir suivi le reste de sa famille.

-Quel âge as-tu donc?

-Dix-neuf ans.

Il était donc plus vieux qu'elle. Plus jeune qu'elle le prétendait, cependant: comme la plupart des changelings, Anna- et Angie- semblait facilement plus âgée. Elle ne lui mentionna pas.

-Tu peux venir, proposa-t-elle à nouveau. Je ne demanderai pas beaucoup.

Elle essaya de faire une blague: elle fumait et elle n'arrivait pas à trouver une colocataire qui n'ait pas peur du feu. Cela le fit au moins sourire.

-Pourquoi insistes-tu à ce point?

_Parce que je croyais être son amie, mais que je ne peux pas sacquer ce qu'a fait Felicia- t'abandonner. Parce que je sais ce que ça fait._ La phrase ne franchit pas ses lèvres. Anna ne se gênait pas, d'habitude, mais cette fois, les mots lui semblèrent trop- forts, impliqués, peut-être même déplacés.

-Dis-moi que tu as une autre place où aller et je te laisse partir, répliqua-t-elle plutôt.

-Je me débrouillerai.

-Je n'en doute pas. Tu viens ou pas?

Il se tenait au milieu de la place, visiblement indécis. Il portait des vêtements "neutres", souvent attribués aux hommes changelings et aux rares sylvidres pures dont les traits étaient masculins, dans des tons de noir et de bleu, comme s'il avait voulu passer inaperçu. Et c'était franchement inutile. Elle et sa sœur se faisaient regarder dans la rue parce qu'elles étaient d'une teinte de roux relativement peu courante mais pas "anormale". Lui était châtain clair- mais à ce stade de la conversation, lui faire remarquer ne ferait que le braquer.

-Si tu cherches une relation... tenta-t-il une dernière fois.

-Ce n'est pas mon intention.

-Je n'en ai pas besoin, répéta-t-il.

Son regard- d'un marron quasiment unique, ici- s'adoucit cependant.

-Mais merci.

Il sourit une dernière fois avant de tourner les talons et de disparaitre par un petit chemin. Elle ne chercha pas à le rattraper. Ce n'était pas sa vie. Il se débrouillerait, comme il l'avait si bien affirmé. Qu'il retourne ou pas réclamer de l'aide des Nsi, ce n'était pas son problème. Elle lui avait au moins proposé son aide.

-Il reviendra, lui dit une femme.

Anna la considéra, un peu perplexe. C'était une "pure", avec un teint vert et des yeux d'encre. Son visage était sans âge, comme beaucoup d'entre elles, mais elle paraissait gentille, ce qui était assez rare.

-Êtes-vous voyante ou quelque chose du genre?

La femme rit de bon cœur- chose inhabituelle, encore une fois. Même Felicia, qui côtoyait volontiers des changelings et des humains, avait cette froideur dont elle ne pouvait se débarrasser.

-Oh, non. Personne ne peut connaitre l'avenir avec certitude. Mais ce garçon a envie de revenir.

-Oh, fit simplement la jeune femme, se sentant ridicule tout d'un coup.

La femme lui sourit une dernière fois avant de s'éloigner. Par réflexe, Anna la suivit du regard. Elle alla rejoindre une changeling, une femme aux cheveux verts qui paraissait la trentaine et qui tenait dans ses bras un jeune garçon. Elle se prit à les regarder avec envie: les sylvidres formaient de grandes familles divisées en petites cellules, semblables mais plus complexes à celles des humains, mais les changelings en faisaient rarement partie, même sur ce monde. Ce n'était pas tant du racisme ou une volonté de les tenir à l'écart que le fait qu'il était quasiment impossible de retrouver une tante ou une cousine dans le désordre qui suivait la guerre, alors que tant de "pures" étaient parties. Anna savait qu'en toute logique, leurs "familles", à Angie et à elle, étaient loin- et ne reviendraient sans doute jamais.

La femme avait disparu. Anna tourna les talons à son tour, quittant la place.

Angie rit beaucoup, quelques jours plus tard, quand Ramis se présenta à leur porte.


	6. Chapter 6

**Partie 6: Selde**

-Tu y crois, toi? a demandé Lorelei sans prévenir, durant une cueillette. Que ça durera?

-Pourquoi pas? ai-je rétorqué, désarçonné.

Ma cousine me regardait, souriante. Lorelei souriait toujours. C'était une enfant de l'âge de Morena, sacrément intelligente pour ses onze ans (1) mais, au contraire de ma fille, trop petite et trop frêle pour participer à la plupart des travaux de la ferme. C'était une hybride, ce qui n'était pas difficile à deviner, même si son apparence en soi était plutôt normale, pour ce que ce terme signifiait. Lorelei était d'un blond doré, ses yeux d'un marron tirant sur l'or. Sa peau était pâle mais d'une couleur se situant dans les spectres de brun et de beige. C'était le cas de plusieurs races, trop pour être plus précis, dont celle de sa mère et de son oncle.

-Ma mère croit que non, a-t-elle répondu.

Ah. J'ai cherché un bon moment les mots appropriés. Je pouvais comprendre le ressenti de Miimé. Je n'avais pas personnellement connu la guerre contre Liumna, vivant à l'époque déjà au sein de l'empire mazone (2), mais ce que j'en savais ressemblait énormément aux guerres que j'avais vues: une série de conquêtes sanglantes. Impossible de la blâmer de ne pas croire à la fin de la guerre. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle devait inspirer des craintes à sa fille cadette encore impressionnable.

-Nous sommes en sécurité, Lorelei.

J'ai jeté un regard à la ronde. Morena et Réséda semblaient assez loin pour ne rien entendre.

-Et si elle avait raison et que c'était temporaire?

-Eh bien nous trouverons une nouvelle maison.

-Où irions-nous?

-Nous trouverions.

C'était le mieux que je pouvais dire, selon moi. Qu'elle était intelligente ne signifiait pas qu'elle était mature, et c'était un sujet délicat que je ne me voyais pas lui expliquer en détail. Lorelei est restée un instant silencieuse, visiblement en pleine réflexion. Ses bouclettes blondes et le châle qu'elle portait ondoyaient dans le vent, faisant illusion, mais lorsqu'on prêtait attention on voyait qu'elle était parfaitement immobile, comme une statue. Sa mère faisait ça aussi, parfois. Pour finir, elle a acquiescé.

-Concentrons-nous sur aujourd'hui, ai-je enchainé. Ton panier est-il plein?

Elle a fait signe que oui. Je me suis penché pour vérifier. Le plat était relativement plein, et vue sa bouche teintée de rouge, elle s'en était donnée à cœur joie. J'ai souri. Elle était mignonne et j'étais content de la voir manger. Je me suis relevé en l'incitant à faire de même et je suis allé chercher Morena et Réséda. Nous devrions lancer la machinerie bientôt pour ne rien perdre des récoltes, mais nous avions encore quelques jours devant nous. Ce n'était pas pour me déplaire.

-Voulez-vous aller pêcher? leur ai-je proposé en chemin. Nous aurions du poisson pour ce soir.

Nous possédions quelques têtes de bétail mais la pisciculture restait notre principale source de viande. Morena a été la plus prompte à acquiescer. Lorelei a hoché la tête et même Réséda a acquiescé. Il avait quatre ans et ressemblait déjà davantage à un changeling qu'à une sylvidre pure. C'était un enfant relativement calme mais il voulait tout connaître et tout faire. Je doute qu'il avait réellement compris que pêcher signifiait "tuer des poissons pour les manger" puisque lui-même ne le faisait pas.

Le soir-même, j'ai tenté d'aborder la discussion avec Miimé. Cette femme était belle d'une certaine manière mais bien plus étrange que ses filles, et bien que je ne lui avais jamais fait part de mon opinion, elle le savait. Elle m'a écouté en silence, sans même manifester qu'elle avait entendu.

-Je comprends, a-t-elle simplement dit.

-Ce n'est qu'une enfant. Vous et votre fille aînée devriez veiller sur elle au lieu de lui faire peur.

Elle m'a fixée de ses yeux sans pupilles qu'elle n'avait heureusement pas légué à Lorelei.

-Je n'essaie pas de lui faire peur.

-Ce n'est pas vous qui lui avez dit que nous pourrions perdre cet endroit?

Quelque chose s'est adouci dans son aura, comme si elle souriait. Elle était maternelle à sa façon, non seulement envers Lorelei mais avec toutes les "jeunes". Tout comme Candra, elle était beaucoup plus vieille qu'elle ne le paraissait, et partageait en partie son rôle de matriarche.

-Oh, Selde. Quand un empire tombe, c'est pour laisser la place à un autre... Mais je parlerais à Lorelai, si c'est ce que tu veux.

…

L'automne suivant, déjà le troisième, est arrivé bien vite. Luit, l'expert en la matière, a vérifié que toutes les machines fonctionnaient bien. Johan et Marie se sont assurées que les animaux, et nous-mêmes, aurions amplement de quoi passer l'hiver, tandis que Candra et Prim s'occupaient de vendre les surplus avant qu'il ne fasse froid.

Comme à chaque année, quand la température a commencé à baisser un peu plus chaque jour, Candra a été la première à se plaindre du froid. Prim a ri discrètement et son frère l'a imitée avec joie. Pour une raison ou une autre, les changelings étaient moins affectées, mais même Candra se résignerait: elle ne pourrait pas passer tout l'hiver dans la maison.

-Comme à chaque fois, a murmuré ma femme, amusée.

Je lui ai souri. J'avais encore parfois du mal à m'habituer à l'idée que je l'avais épousée, elle.

L'hiver était en vérité la saison la plus courte, même si elle pouvait sembler longue. Même pour moi qui n'avait rien à craindre du froid, parfois je me prenais à souhaiter que la chaleur revienne vite, mais les enfants adoraient. Ni Lorelei ni Morena ni Réséda n'avaient jamais connu la neige avant de venir ici, et ils avaient la place de jouer. Il n'était pas rare de voir une adulte se joindre à eux: sauf pour le bétail, l'hiver était toujours la saison la plus calme. Candra gardait toujours Réséda près d'elle autant que possible, tandis que Marie, la sœur et seconde mère de Lorelei, était plus proche et plus complice avec elle que ne l'était Miimé. Elle détonnait avec le reste de leur famille avec sa peau verte et ses longs cheveux noirs qui lui donnaient de façon trompeuse un air de ressemblance avec le peuple sylvidre, mais on sentait bien qu'elle en faisait partie. De notre côté, Prim et moi gardions un oeil sur Morena tandis qu'elle essayait cette pente pour faire du toboggan ou essayait le patinage pour la troisième fois d'affilée.

-Elle a grandi, ai-je fait remarquer à Prim.

Elle ne serait jamais totalement sa mère, Morena étant trop vieille lorsqu'elles s'étaient rencontrées, mais il y avait tout de même de l'affection entre elles. Prim a acquiescé. Elle l'avait vue devenir adolescente pendant ces dernières années.

-Mon père m'a dit la même chose, quand ç'a été mon cas, a-t-elle poursuivi. Mais il s'y est fait et il s'y fera encore, quand ce sera le tour de Réséda.

-Quel message essaies-tu de me faire passer?

Elle a ri et son rire a sonné comme une série de notes de musique.

-D'accord. Envisages-tu d'avoir d'autres enfants?

Il m'a fallu quelques secondes de trop pour répondre. Prim a ri à nouveau.

-Non, je ne suis pas enceinte. Mais nous n'avons jamais eu cette discussion et je tenais à savoir.

-Oui, j'aimerais avoir d'autres enfants.

Je voulais une famille nombreuse. Nous n'avions même pas encore trente ans, c'était tout à fait possible. Mais c'était à Prim que revenait cette décision, pas à moi.

-Et ces enfants, tu les aimeras autant que Morena?

-Mais bien sûr que oui! me suis-je d'abord exclamé. Pourquoi me le demandes-tu? ai-je repris d'une voix plus hésitante.

-Parce qu'ils ne seront pas les tiens, a-t-elle asséné, exprimant pourtant l'évidence. Si j'ai des enfants, ils auront mes gènes et éventuellement ceux de celles qui m'ont précédée, pas des tiens. Mon père a prouvé qu'il en est capable et continue de le faire.

Je le savais depuis bien avant notre mariage. Elle ne faisait que me le rappeler. J'ai compris soudain ce à quoi elle pensait: la chance qu'elle avait eue et dont n'avaient pas bénéficié ces dizaines, voire centaines, de jeunes filles et femmes.

-Je le ferais, ai-je promis.

J'estimais avoir été un bon père pour ma fille et je le serais autant pour la ou les suivantes.

-Je le ferai… si tu le veux bien.

Elle a souri, hoché la tête. Elle y réfléchirai, a-t-elle juré avant d'aller rejoindre Réséda. Je l'ai regardée faire. Je ne pouvais qu'attendre.

Prim m'a donné une réponse positive vers la fin de l'hiver. Notre enfant devait naitre au début de l'automne suivant.

C'est au début du printemps qu'après presque trois ans de silence, nous avons enfin eu des nouvelles de la Terre.

(1) Lorelei a en vérité dix-neuf années terriennes, soit deux ans de plus que Ramis (pour comparaison), même si elle est plus jeune physiquement et mentalement.

(2) Le terme "sylvidre" se réfère à l'espèce. "Mazone" définit ce qui vient de la planète-mère. (Comme la différence entre "humain" et "terrien".)

_Une review? Vous aimez ou vous n'aimez pas?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Partie 7: Luna**

-Qu'est-ce que c'était, l'exode? les interrogea alors Anna.

D'un geste négligent, elle fit tomber la cendre dans le bol. Luna fixa l'embout rougeoyant de la cigarette, bien consciente de la provocation. Anna faisait ce genre de choses, parfois. Surtout depuis qu'elle était en colère contre Felicia. Luna serra les dents et sourit intérieurement lorsqu'elle vit sa sœur détourner le regard avec une moue épouvantée.

-Tu veux remuer de mauvais souvenirs, Lisanna, dit-elle néanmoins d'une voix modulée.

-Qu'était-il de si terrible?

Elle regardait à présent Luna, comme si celle-ci pouvait lui apporter plus de réponses.

-J'étais plus jeune, murmura-t-elle.

On disait parfois que pour différencier une sylvidre d'une changeling, on regardait ses yeux. Une sylvidre avait des yeux foncés, peu importe quelle teinte prenait sa peau, tandis que les changelings, nées au sein d'une atmosphère différente, avaient systématiquement des iris colorés. Et Anna avait les yeux les plus bleus qu'elle n'avait jamais vus.

-Tu avais quel âge?

-En âge humain? À peu près… six ans quand j'ai quitté Mazen.

-Douze quand vous êtes arrivées, compléta Anna.

-Treize, corrigea aussitôt Luna.

Elle jeta un regard vers Felicia. Sa sœur s'était détournée.

-Notre mère ne voulait pas nous laisser partir.

Anna haussa un sourcil.

-Votre mère, répéta-t-elle lentement, comme si l'idée l'étonnait.

-Oui, dit Felicia. Elle refusait de quitter notre peuple… ce qu'il en restait. Mais Luna et moi préférions rester ici.

-De toute façon, renchérit Luna, nous n'étions pas comme nos sœurs.

-Nous nous reverrons un jour, enchaina Felicia.

Quelque chose passa sur le visage d'Anna, très rapidement, mais Luna jurerait y avoir vu du regret ou de la tristesse. Elle tendit le bras pour écraser sa cigarette au fond du plat de céramique, étouffant la flamme dans l'eau, et Luna vit sa sœur retenir un soupir de soulagement.

-Que voulez-vous dire, "pas comme vos sœurs"?

Felicia les regarda l'une après l'autre.

-J'ai entendu Avi pleurer, offrit-elle. Et Luna saura sûrement répondre à tes questions mieux que je ne le ferais.

Sa voix était un peu plus douce qu'à l'accoutumée, mais pour une raison ou une autre, la changeling n'y était pas sensible. Luna était sûre qu'Anna protesterait, mais elle ne fit que renâcler, esquissant une moue agacée.

-Vas-y. Vas voir ta fille.

Il semblait qu'Anna ne lui pardonnerait jamais tout à fait. Felicia se retourna sans un mot, sa longue chevelure noire voletant derrière elle, comme obligée de la suivre, et disparut dans la pièce voisine.

Une fois seules, Luna l'emmena dans la cuisine boire quelque chose. On entendait en arrière-plan les babillages d'Avi, mais les murs carrelés étouffaient les sons extérieurs. Luna aimait cette pièce… et seule avec Anna, loin du regard de sa sœur, elle se permit quelques confidences. Son enfance passée dans un prison sans soleil, avec les souvenirs de la planète-mère et la promesse d'un nouveau monde tout aussi beau, qui devait les guider à travers les étoiles. Comme le regard de son amie ne changeait pas, elle s'autorisa à parler du désespoir et des morts qu'elle avait vu, une fois alors qu'elle s'était aventurée sur un autre navire destiné à une race "inférieure". De sa mère qui lui avait ordonné de taire ses visions et d'oublier sans comprendre que ce serait impossible.

-Vers la fin, les gens fermaient les yeux sur les horreurs subies par les autres. Ceux qui le pouvaient, à vrai dire. Il faillait continuer à tout prix.

Lorsqu'elles avaient appris que la Terre n'était et ne serait finalement jamais une option, la panique s'était installée et des décisions avaient été prises en urgence. Beaucoup d'"inférieures" avaient profité de l'occasion et avec elles tout autant de sylvidres qui avaient souffert de cette guerre, tandis que d'autres, ne pouvant accepter cette cohabitation, préféraient tenter de trouver une autre planète convenable de préférence le plus loin possible de la race humaine. Leur mère était de celle-là, mais Luna ne pouvait accepter l'idée de perdre cette première chance pour chercher un hypothétique lendemain… et puis elle, la drôle d'enfant, peut-être changeling ou fille de, se sentait plus affiliée aux "inférieures" chez lesquelles on voyait parfois des cheveux blonds et des peaux blanches et qui l'appelaient "garçon" au lieu de femme. Elle avait douze ans, comme elle l'avait révélé plus tôt, et leur mère avait d'abord refusé, bien sûr. Luna et elle avaient une drôle de relation mais elle restait sa fille, sous sa responsabilité. C'était là qu'était intervenue Felicia, se proposant. Luna n'avait jamais su si Felicia le désirait vraiment ou si c'était la seule option qu'elle avait pu trouver pour éviter que sa famille ne se déchire complètement, mais elle était restée avec elle, devenant en quelque sorte sa nouvelle mère, et celle-ci était partie avec leurs deux autres sœurs.

-Parfois, je pense qu'elle regrette. Mais je n'ose pas lui demander.

Anna n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot.

-Je ne t'ai jamais demandé ce qui t'était arrivé, reprit maladroitement Luna.

-Je sais.

-Ta famille te manque-t-elle?

-J'ai ma sœur, répliqua Anna. Et son petit ami.

Ah, fit Luna sans oser dire quoi que ce soit. Le "père" d'Avi. Luna ne l'avait qu'à peine vu mais elle savait qu'il lui ressemblait beaucoup… à Avi ou à elle. Il faisait partie de la famille d'Anna, à présent, plutôt que de la sienne. Mais cela pouvait encore arriver, se dit-elle en regardant dans les jolis yeux de Lisanna. Si elle le voulait. Felicia ne serait peut-être pas d'accord- elles ne connaissaient rien de la mère d'Anna-, mais après tout, sa propre fille était une changeling et si elle et Anna avaient de moins en moins d'affection l'une pour l'autre, elle était parfaitement au courant de l'intérêt de sa sœur pour la changeling rousse.

-J'ai eu un père, confia ensuite Anna, subrepticement. Deux, en fait. Celui qui m'a élevée et celui qui m'a donné son nom.

Luna n'y avait jamais réfléchi, mais cela faisait du sens. L'idée de deux hommes humains ensembles alors qu'ils ne pouvaient évidemment pas concevoir n'était pas différente de celles de sylvidres du même sexe qui adoptaient les enfants de l'autre. Et cela aurait expliqué pourquoi Anna ne parlait jamais de sa mère.

-Erden? demanda-t-elle quand même, pour tenter de s'y retrouver.

-Ryland, corrigea Anna.

Luna considéra son amie, un brin estomaquée. Changer de nom, délibérément, c'était renier sa famille, et de ce qu'elle savait même les humains ne faisaient pas ça, sauf quand ils se mariaient, quelquefois.

-C'était le nom de votre autre père? tenta-t-elle.

Anna sourit et fit un signe de la tête. Ce n'était pas vraiment un oui.

-C'était le mien. Pas celui d'Angelica.

-Qu'est-ce que ça signifie?

-Nous nous sommes rencontrées par après… Après la guerre.

-Donc vous n'êtes pas sœurs, en déduisit logiquement Luna.

-Si. Tout autant que toi et Feli, rétorqua Lisanna.

Okay. C'était indiscret, Luna le reconnaissait. Elle se versa une deuxième tasse.

-Ce n'était pas une belle période, reprit lentement Luna. Mais je n'ai pas peur que ça recommence.

Elle prit une longue gorgée sucrée.

-Ce n'est pas parce que la Terre nous déteste qu'elle n'a pas besoin que les colonies autour d'elle soient habitées.

Anna considéra le liquide rose dans la théière transparente.

-Tu sais quelle est mon opinion à ce sujet, Luna…

-Je sais. Mais je trouve drôle que ce soit moi, qui ai vécu tout ça, qui soit la plus optimiste de nous deux.

Son amie esquissa un sourire- celui-là même que Luna aimait tant.

-Sans doute, concéda-t-elle enfin.

Luna eut soudain envie de l'embrasser.


End file.
